Freedom Doesn't Come Cheap
by Kaledena
Summary: Ok, I'm putting this here. I DONT' OWN NEONE IN HERE DON'T SURE ME! ok, anyway. Basically this girl (no name yet...) is "saved" by one of the team and will end up being pretty useful. Really bad summary please randr


Lost. Afraid. It couldn't have been easier to describe. From the moment I got there it had been like a living hell. To make it better, the whole reason I had come was nowhere in site. I was running, but it was too far ahead, and even though I shouted and shouted, it could never hear me.

It's funny though. They all warned me about where I was going. I had only said, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine... I live my own life." What a stupid thing to say to someone when they're caring about you beyond all reason. Why they cared, I could never have any idea.

At least the weather was how I liked it that night. It was warm… with a slight cool breeze. The sky was clear and the lights from the city burned brightly. Unfortunately, because of that, I couldn't see any stars. The one thing that had guided me for so long. Of course with me being twenty, and a high school dropout, what did I know anything of time?

So I sat on the street corner, crying my eyes out, just in the fright of an almost-rape. Fortunately I had gotten away, with a bloody hand…. Fighting was something I knew how to do…. And a couple scratches. One of those scratches, from a knife, was a little too deep to be a scratch. Ok, maybe not a little. A LOT. The blood was running down my arm and all over my white sweater. Damn, my only one too…. And white too? How the hell was I suppose to get out of that one? O well… at least I was raped-free…. At that moment.

Why I was crying I had no idea. Rape wasn't that big of a deal really… especially since I had gotten away… but maybe the whole "being alone" thing had finally gotten to me. Three years…. Three years and I hadn't cried or broke down once. Though I guess it was lucky, because I surely would've become a hooker if I had. I had already promised myself I wasn't becoming a prostitute. Scummy people…. Scummy job… not for the other kind of scum like me. Why hadn't I just dealt with it? I couldn't know that one either.

I sat up slightly as a car went past me at lightening speed…. Or at least close enough. I couldn't quite figure out how a huge puddle of tears hadn't formed at my feet… how long had I been there? Did it matter? It was probably like every other day… going back to the crummy little apartment… no money for rent… again…. I was probably going to be kicked out soon enough. It probably didn't matter anyway… I didn't really have a lot of things anyway. Let's see…. A gal with no education and hardly enough money to buy food probably doesn't qualify for a hell of a lot of jobs. Where I worked then was a little food store with a boss that liked money a bit too much but also had a problem of hitting on me. I suppose even with almost no food… wow I was skinny then… I was pretty anyway. I actually don't think of myself as a pretty person… but why does it seem that everyone else does? I've never looked at the mirror and said to myself, "Wow, you're looking good today." Never.

My hair… at that time was a really dark red… that had to be the only thing about myself that I loved. It was very wavy and went about to my chest… maybe a bit longer. My face… oval with curved eyebrows and small dimples. My teeth were, and are, straight, which always bothered me because I thought they were a bit too straight for there own good. My eyes are a light and dark green…. It's rather difficult to explain. It's almost like they have a gold ring around the inside. But oh well… not too important. I'm tall… maybe around 5'8… with incredibly huge feet. I was always proud of my size 11 shoes. Impossible to find any good shoes that size, but I don't complain. You don't complain when you practically have nothing.

I knew that my black eyeliner was running down my face. That was the only makeup I ever used. I didn't use that great of a kind… actually the one I had at that time was a gift by some old lady in a store… (Wow… I just had déjà vu….) But again, it didn't really matter. I look up suddenly, I don't know exactly what caused it, but I did. I saw the best thing I could've seen at that time. It was a single star, very light due to the lights from the city… but it was there… and it gave me the hope I needed…

As I watched, enthralled, a few footsteps were heard from behind me. I thought they would pass, as a few others had done while I was sitting there, but a few feet, I figured three at most, stopped directly behind me. I didn't turn… I was almost positive whose feet it was.

"Hey baby face… missed ya." A male voice said. Unfortunately I was right. I turned, only to prove my point. I knew it was the assholes form before. I was also right in the number. The one on the right side of the leader's nose was bleeding, from my fist.

I stood, looking around, a few cars were riding by, but no other witnesses were apparent. "Leave me alone."

"It looks like you've been crying doll face… does that say that you were missing me as well?" The middle one said. He reeked of beer. I'll just call him stinky. He looked me over, lust in his eyes, dazed by alcohol…. Or maybe making it worse.

"The only thing I miss was when my fist went into your buddy's nose." I spit at them, only causing Stinky to smile… more so smirk.

"Yeah well… Donny over there's nose is broke, so we were figuring that you could repay us…" He looked at his friends and then at me again, "For the damage."

As soon as he said that I was off running as fast as I could. I felt there footsteps behind me, and I knew that I wouldn't outrun them like that. I turned onto Jump Street, powered by my fear. Another street. I keep running. It was almost in slow motion that I knew it was about to happen, but I wasn't fast enough.

My foot landed wrong on the pavement and I went tumbling. I threw my arms in front of my face with the little time I had to think. I felt my skin go against the ground, and I knew that my skin had peeled, making the blood get fresh air, turning it red. The pain seemed nothing at that moment, and my arms went numb.

Next I knew, Stinky was on top of me, trying to pin me down. He had at least a fifty pound advantage over me, and I couldn't' push him off of me. I was pushing with my arms, pushing for my life. Soon enough the other too thugs had grabbed my arms, holding me down. Stinky ripped my sweater off of me, exposing my green tank top, easy enough right?

I could taste the blood then, and I had lost the thought of struggling. My arms were still pushing him away, pushing them away, but I wasn't thinking about that anymore. Stinky unzipped his jeans… and started pulling them down. It was it I knew it… I pictured the rape even with my eyes closed.

What happened next I didn't expect.

"FREEZE! POLICE!" Someone shouted. The tears weren't coming from me anymore, I couldn't even think about crying. Suddenly the pressure stopped. All I heard was the sound of yelling, and speaking, then everything went black. Everything seemed to go away, for just a few hours. It was heaven to me… I almost wished I wouldn't wake up in that time… but I did.

Now thinking about it, I assume that it was the loss of blood, maybe my body just went into shock and It didn't want to deal with it anymore… the whole world… but I was thankful. So thankful.


End file.
